Why?
by Gerao-A
Summary: A typical LG Fic based on what happen after NEXT


**Why**

Alandra: here is our new Slayers fic, a one shot fic this time.

Maliska: and this will be a Lina/Gourry fic based on what happened after the last episode of NEXT. And of course everyone knows what happened and even what were the dialogs that were used, we will also use some of the dialogs that has happen there, but you will notice that the dialogs of what happened on that episode will be different in this fic, it will be exactly the dialogs that were said in the Slayers Portuguese language episodes and even some characters are addressed differently, we decided to put it this way because we believe that some of the Slayers fans would like to know what was said on the Slayers series in different countries, it is not to criticized or anything, it is just a way for the Slayers fans to get more together. I hope you will understand and I hope you won't sue us.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

* * *

A few weeks has passed since the defeat of the Lord of Hell Phibrizio (that is how he is know here in Portugal), Amelia has returned to Seylune, Zelgadiss continues surging for his cure, and Sylphiel returned to her uncles house. Has for Lina and Gourry, they are still travelling together, finding new treasures and adventures. 

We find our heroes, doing what they do best. Eating. Eating fish in the wild.

"That was a great meal" said Lina taping happily her belly. "Well, it is almost night time, so I guess we have to camp tonight."

"Ok." Said Gourry, finishing of his last fish.

Lina look at her long time companion, ever since their victory against Phibrizio, Gourry hasn't been talking very much, it is like there is something on his mind, something that it is disturbing him a lot. And Lina didn't like this, it was bad enough to put up with Zelgadiss _always-in-a-bad mood_ face, she doesn't' want Gourry to end up just like him.

"Say Gourry, a lot of things have happened since we beat up Phibrizio, right?"

Gourry looked at her, but he put out a smile. "Yeah that it is true."

"I still can not believe that Martina has managed to end up married, and to Zangulos." Said Lina with a sweathdrop. "Well at least this way we will be ride of them."

"Yeah, who would ever believe that?" laughed Gourry.

And Lina laughed with him. "You said it, jellyfish brains!" But in that moment Lina remembers what Martina has told her.

"_Come on Lina, admit your feelings once and for all."_

Lina blushed when she remembered that, and looked at Gourry, she started to feel her heart pumping like mad when she looked at the blond Swordsman. She started to feel like this when they were all on that sand Temple.

"Something wrong Lina?" asked Gourry, because he founded strange that Lina had stop laughing all of a sudden.

Lina freak out. "**WHAT**!!?!?!? Oh nothing, nothing wrong........he he he he........I........I.............I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning!" and Lina ran to her tent at all speed.

Gourry just watched her "Well.......................ok."

* * *

It is already night time. And booth Lina and Gourry are sleeping peacefully. Well, Gourry at least. Lina is lost on her own thoughts. 

"I wonder what happened when I casted the Giga Slave?" Lina thought to her self. "I don't remember what happen after that, the only thing that I remember is that something very important happen, and Gourry also said that.............................Gourry.....................I never imagined how much he means to me...............the true is that sometimes we don't get along................. but we passed to a lot of thing together since the first day we meet..........we fought bandits, Mazokus, we even disguised our self to a theatre play.....there where times that it look like we didn't had a chance, but we worked together and we end up victorious.................I never thought I would miss him so much when Phibrizio kidnapped him, but I could not help it..............it has given me a big weight in my heart." Lina could feel tears running down her cheek, and immediately she rubbed her eyes. "STOP IT LINA!!! Don't act so weak!!!! Gourry is back. Safe and sound, so why the heck are you acting like this?" but Lina could not help it, she had suffered so much.

Sudently a light started to appear in front of Lina, taking the form of a person, a person that Lina knew. "Aunt Aqua?" Lina could not believe.

Aqua just gave Lina a soft smile, "Yes my dear, it is me."

"But............but I thought that Garv had killed you:"

"My dear, Garv can not kill me before, so he can not kill now."

Lina smiled at her. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"Thank you dear, But I came here for something else."

"Like what?"

"I believe you have some questions about what happened in you fight against the Lord of Hell, correct?"

Lina wondered if Aqua had read her mind, but she decided to be honest on this one. "Well.....................I would just like to know what had happened when I was possessed by the Goddess of Eternal nightmare. (That is how the Lord of Nightmares is known here in Portugal.) All I have is a deep felling inside of me that it has happened something important, and that is all."

"Something about Gourry perhaps?"

Lina blushed "AUNT AQUA!!!!!!!!"

"Please behave your self! How about I show you what happen?"

"What? You can do that?" Lina could not hide her surprise. "That is amazing!"

"Yes, just like I showed you that possible future of what might happen if you lose control of the GigaSlave."

"Alright! Then show me!"

And Aqua start to cast the incantation and a golden Light surrounded Lina and Aqua. When the Light was over Lina saw that she is on the exact place where she had faced Phibrizio, and in front of her was a golden sphere "what is that?" suddenly Lina started to her voices behind her, it was her friends waking up.

"_What happened here?" asked Zelgadiss who was still a little dizzy._

"Zel, Amelia, Sylphiel, You guys are alright!" Lina was about to run to her friends when Aqua stopped her.

"You don't need to do that, don't forget that they can not see us. We are just like invisible people to them."

"And we can not even touch them?"

"Nope."

"_Gourry?" called Zelgadiss._

Lina turned around and saw Gourry, he was alive and he was looking at the sphere and walking slowly to it.

"_Gourry Stop!" Said Amelia has she and Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry._

_Suddenly some one was running out of the sphere, it is Phibrizio, with his body full of holes, then he exploded right in front of everyone._

"_Phibrizio............." Said Zelgadiss in amazement._

Lina is amazed too. She wanted to kill Phibrizio, she never thought that the Goddess of Eternal Nightmare was so strong to do this to him.

"_Hey look!" called Amelia has the sphere starts to get smaller, and revealing another person, it is Lina Inverse, her entire body covered in a golden spirit because she is possessed by the Goddess of eternal nightmare._

"Wow, this is how I looked when I was possessed?"

_Every one's in silence watching their friend, that is until Amelia decided to speak "Lina...........are you alright?_

"_You are wrong Amelia, she is not Lina!" Said a new voice it is Xellos "I was witness of all that has happened here........"_

"What!?!?!?" yelled Lina "You saw the all thing and you didn't help us!?!?!? I'm going to kill that son of a.............."

"........._.This character is the origin of all the Chaos." Continued Xellos._

"_It can not be true....." said Zelgadiss in disbelieve._

"_The Goddess of Eternal Nightmare." Said Sylphiel then gasped "That mean's Lina used the Giga Slave!"_

_The Goddess didn't Say nothing, but looked at Xellos and Xellos bowed respectfully to her. "I heard what she said to Phibrizio, the power is my will´."_

"_I see, that spell is the Goddess of Eternal Nightmare. And Lina? What happened to her?" asked Zelgadiss in a worry tone._

"_Do you know where she is?" asked Amelia in the same worry voice._

_Xellos only shacked his head._

_Sylphiel gasped and landed on her knees._

"_I am here because of the wish of the person who once occupied his body" said The Goddess of Eternal nightmare then Pointed to Gourry "and it was the sacrifice of her being, exactly to save the life of that man."_

"Damn it, why did she had to spit the beans!?!?!?!" protested Lina who was blushing like heck.

_Every one looked At Gourry._

_Gourry wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say._

_The Goddess of Eternal Nightmare continued "The last wish of the one named Lina, her true wish, the sincerity of her heart and her feelings has brought me to this place."_

"_At the cost of her sacrifice?" asked Amelia in shock._

"_Lina begged you to be this way?" asked Zelgadiss in disbelieve._

"_You all should know, everything has his price." Said Xellos "Even if it is a pure wish. Don't you think that it is a fair trade?"_

"_What About Lina? What will await her?" asked Sylphiel._

"_Your friend will return with me to the Chaos..............forever." said the Goddess of Eternal Nightmare._

_Everyone had defeated looks on their faces. "Curses!!!!" cursed Zelgadiss, hitting the ground._

"_I will not allow it!" said Gourry in a firm, serious voice._

"_Gourry?......." Zel and the others were amazed by Gourrys tone._

So was Lina, the only time she ever saw Gourry like this was when she almost died by Rezo's Clone and when she faked her death in Seilune.

"_She probably didn't know that in exchange for her wish, she would not return. Undo it! UNDO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" demanded Gourry who did not care with who he was talking to._

"_That is right!" said Martina. "We don't want Lina to save us, we want her to come back with us!"_

"_You heard her! Bring her back!" demanded Zelgadiss._

"_Lina! Come Back!!!!!!!!!! Lina!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gourry, somehow hoping that Lina would hear him._

Lina was amazed by her friend's dedication on saving her, especially Gourry.

_The Goddess of Eternal Nightmare moved her hand and pieces of the ground started to flout to the air, and making a portal to witch she is flouting to it._

"_No! Lina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gourry. "LINA!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You must be at my side, not in Hell!!! Come back with us! Please!!!!!!"_

"Gourry............"

"_Lets give it a try! We have noting to lose!" suggested Zelgadiss._

_Gourry did not respond him and started to jump to rock to rock after Lina "Lina!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Zelgadiss, Amelia and Sylphiel Ray Winged after him, Martina and Zangulos could not follow because they can't fly._

"_I will not let you go like this!!!!!" said Gourry who was still after Lina. "This time I will save you!!! Have patience!" _

Aunt Aqua waved her staff and the scenery changed.

"HEY!!!! What the big idea?" protested Lina.

"Relax, I just jumped a little forward. We are now on the sea of Chaos!"

"The Sea..................." Whispered Lina.

"_LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Lina turn around and saw Gourry was still after The Goddess, still determinate to bring her back.

"_You may be incredibly stubborn........."_

"What?"

"_A humiliating knuckle-head................"_

"I AM NOT!!!!"

"_Lovable only when it fits you........"_

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Lina turn around and covered her hears, she did not wanted to hear anymore.

"_But that is why you're unique!!!!!!" _

Lina had managed to hear this one and look back at Gourry with a blush. "What did he said?"

But before Lina could be answer, Aunt Aqua has teleported them back to the tent. Aqua looks at Lina and saw that there are still many questions on her mind. "I belive you have questions, my dear."

"I.............I............." Started Lina, slowly "I'm still so amazed that the others were willing to sacrifice them self just to save me."

"And why are you the fact of what type of person I am, I never thought they would act this way."

Aqua laughed "Oh my Lina, sometimes you are so silly."

"What do you mean?"

"You have always been one their side in the difficult of situations, you supported them when they were sad on in trouble, and that is true friendship you have gave to them Lina, now why would you think the other way around?"

"Well........in my home town.............I never had any friends because of my bad temper, and every one just compared me with Luna, so I could never find out any good friends...............that is, until I meet Gourry." Lina blushed again when she thought of Gourry. (Damn she blushes a lot)

"Yes, Gourry, he really is your boyfriend, right?"

"AQUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, it is true isn't it? You were about to sacrifice your life to save him. So why are you acting like this?"

Lina lowered her head. "Well....................he is always insulting me about my chest.......he is always thinking me as a kid.................. the girls are always after him, take Sylphiel and Martina for example, Gourry is a womanizer and he doesn't know about it................and I don't know if he has someone waiting for him at his hometown."

"So you have doubts that he might return feeling for you?"

".........................yes."

"But didn't you hear what he said about you in the Sea of Chaos?"

"Yes...................................he said that I am stubborn, a knucklehead, loveble when I want...................." Lina almost lead out a tear when she remembered Gourry's words, but she didn't want to sound so weak again, she is Lina Inverse, the bandit exterminator, she must not look weak."

"Yes, but I also remember he adding another thing, he said that that is why you are unique!"

Lina finally look up. "Well...yeah, he did said that"

"You see....that proves that he cares a lot for you, practically even more for to keep on travelling with you. He has accepted you as you are, just like you have accepted him. The especial bound between you and Gourry is very rare my dear. It is very rare to find real love now a days, you should not waist the opportunity that it is given on you."

Lina smiled on old Aqua, she sure help Lina get an old weight out of her heart.

"Well my dear, now I must leave you. Good Luck with Gourry!" after that Aunt Aqua left leaving Lina alone with her thoughts.

"He............he accepts me.

_In Gourry's tent_

Gourry also could not sleep. He was thinking (now people, don't be surprised) about what happened with that accident with the big bad kid, whose name he already forgot, and still, the words of the Goddess of Eternal Nightmare echoed on his mind _I am here because of the wish of the person who once occupied his body, and it was the sacrifice of her being, exactly to save the life of that man._

"Why...................why did she do it? I don't understand."

_The next day_

Lina and Gourry already had their things pack up, ready to travel.

"Alright Gourry, let start going to the next village so we can get a yummy breakfast." Lina started to walk but stopped when she saw that Gourry didn't move at all, he was just looking at the sky, so she returned back to him.

"Gourry? Is something wrong?"

"Han? Oh yeah........I was just a little distracted.........."

Lina didn't buy it. "Gourry, there is something troubling you, right? So tell me what it is or else I will fireball your ass!"

Gourry decided to be honest, or else he will be one crispy swordsman. "Alright...........I just want to know one thing Lina."

"What is it?"

Gourry look at Lina straight at the eyes "why did you use a Dangerous spell, like that Gig-Gig.........you know the big bad spell."

Lina froze when Gourry asked that question "W-why do you ask?"

"You know that that spell is dangerous, for you and for every one in the world, so why did you do it?"

Lina turned so that Gourry could not see her blushing "Well............ you were trapped in some kind of crystal, and Phibrizio was going to destroy the crystal with you in it.....................so I used the Giga Slave............to save you.

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Gourry, very angrily. "You were going to do that to save me? Destroy all that you are to save me? But that is stupid!!!!!"

"What?" Lina turn to Gourry very angry her self, she defiantly did not expect this response from Gourry. "Well excuse me for saving your life!!!!!!!!!"

"Lina, you had your own life ahead of you and you were going to waist it on me! How do you think I would ever be happy if I knew that you sacrificed your life for me?"

He has no respect for my feelings, thought Lina, after all this time, that is how he thanks her? "It wasn't just because of you, you stupid Jelly fish!!!!!!!!" replied Lina aver angry.

"Then Why Dammit? Why?" Gourry replied back, with the same angry tone.

"It is because.......I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" Lina covered her mouth and saw that Gourry was just looking at her, with his mouth and eyes wide open. Lina turned around again, she just could not believe she said the 3 words in front of him. How will he react?

"Lina................" That was all that Gourry could say in the moment, that is until he gently grabbed her by the hand and made her face him again "I'm sorry for yelling at you Lina, its just...............its just the thought of losing you that has made me behave this way."

"Gourry..........."Lina blushed again when she heard his gentle voice. (there she is again, blushing).

"When I heard the Goddess of Eternal Nightmare saying that you sacrificed all that you are for me, I felt like a part of me just died. If anything ever happened to you I......... I....... I.............."

Lina wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Lets not think about it Gourry, it is finally over............we won."

Gourry wrapped his arms around Lina "I'll never let a thing like that happen again.............I'll protect you Lina..........for ever."

Lina looked at his deep blue eyes, eyes that she could not resist, and rested her lips on his, Lina was more surprised when Gourry was returning the kiss to her.

She felt her heart is calm and in peace.

"Alright you three give us all your money!!" demanded the bandit lieder who was accompanied by other two bandits, interrupting Lina and Gourry's moment of romance.

Lina was all turn in red of rage, looking deadly at the three bandits. "Why YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why must you bandits have to appear when you are not needed!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Ho oh" thought Gourry "This is defiantly the bad Lina!"

The bandits finally knew who she is "OH NO!!!!!!!!! IT'S LINA INVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**DRAGON SLAVE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

_The End._

Maliska: well? Did you people like this story? I made it all by my self.

Air Jay: That is why it stinks.

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maliska: Yeah, SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please send us reviews, I want to know what you think.


End file.
